Running
by alex-hp7
Summary: Summary: Tom Riddle and his faithful follower Antonin Dolohov find themselves in the future. Inadvertently the Golden Trio must accept the fact that on their travels they will have future Dark Lord and his Death Eater.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'So what are we going to do with the locket?' Ron Weasley asked for a hundred times.

Many days have passed since they had infiltrated to the Ministry for Magic and the Golden Trio still didin't find a way how to destroy the locket. Even if only Harry could hear it quietly hissing, it was evoking the tension between them.

Harry sighed, got up and went to Ron. He reached out his hand and said: 'Give it to me, I will go out to guard.'

Two boys very alike but still different stood before a ragged tent with a suspicious expression on their faces. Just a moment ago they had been in the Forbidden Forest practicing a dark spells, they casted different spells at the same time, they collided and the boys fainted. They didn't know how they appeared in a completely different forest surrounded by singing birds, sun and breeze.

They both had pale skin, dark combed hair, high cheekbones. They wore black coat and black trousers. One of them was taller, he had penetrating grey eyes with a hint of blue. The other one had deep black eyes and he wasn't as tall as his friend.

Harry came out of the tent and suddenly he looked like he had been petrified. Right in front of him stood Tom Riddle, who was one year older than the one from Slughorn's memory. Next to him there was younger boy who looked similar to Tom.

Both of them pointed their wands at him. Harry reciprocated the gesture and shouted over his shoulder: 'Ron, Hermione, we have a problem!'

They heard murmur, rustle and finally redhead boy and a girl with brown brushy hair. The boy had a long nose and legs. The girl was short, she had the most curly hair Tom had ever seen. She was curiously and he was on the other hand surprised. Tom stopped, gazing at them and looked at that black-haired boy who was obviously filled with hatred, but Tom had no idea why.

'I'm introducing you to Tom Riddle,' Harry whispered hatefully.

'How do you know my name?' he asked quietly and without any emotion.

The voice sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. His voice was deep, smooth but also dark and cold.

Confusion was in in Harry's eyes, he remained silent. Harry looked at Riddle's companion about who Harry knew just that he was in Slughorn's memory as well. Riddle's companion looked like he had seen something incredible.

'Who is he?' Harry asked Riddle.

'I asked first,' he said threateningly.

'It's a long story,' answered Harry on Riddle's question.

Riddle smirked in a well-known Slytherin way.

'Well... it seems that we have loads of time.'

Harry sighed, with hatred still in his eyes looked at his friends. Hermione was worried and Ron felt anxious.

'Let's go inside and everything will be explained,' said Harry quietly as he was turning to two Slytherin boys.

Riddle and his companion lowered their wands and Harry quickly conjured ropes which tied their wrists together.

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed reproachfully.

Ron and Harry ignored her. They dragged them into the tent while two Slytherin students were objecting ('Give those filthy hands off me!', 'Touch me again...'). Harry and Ron sat them sharply on chairs next to each other and Harry and Ron sat down opposite to them. Hermione sighed, leant against the kitchen counter behind her and folded her arms.

'I'll ask questions, because this whole situation doesn't make sense and because we are the good guys.'

Riddle and the other boy seemed to be disgusted. Harry looked at the unknown boy.

'What's your name? And don't try to lie, I'll know it.'

After this statement Riddle was suspiciously gazing on him. The boy glanced at Riddle who ignored him, then he looked back at Harry and with a slight Russian accent he said: 'Antonin Dolohov.'

All three blinked in surprise. They were in the tent with a person who will fight besides Voldemort's side and torture so many muggles... he will kill Molly Weasley's brothers – Fabian and Gideon Prewett. He will fight besides Malfoy's side at the Ministry for Magic, he and Rowle will attack them in the Cafe and then Hermione will erase their memories.

'To answer your question: I know you, because you are in the future, Everyone knows you. And especially you,' Harry looked at Riddle 'under the name you made up. Only a few people know your real name... I think they can be counted on fingers.'

Both boys showed no emotion on their faces even though they weren't as peaceful as they seemed to be. Antonin sharply inhaled and exhaled.

'In which year are we?' he asked.

'1997,' Ron answered stiffly.

Both boys raised their eyebrows in surprise. They were fifty-three years in the future. It was slightly more than a half of the century.

'You didn't tell us your names,' said Riddle quietly.

'My name is Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley,' Harry pointed at the redhead boy besides him, then he pointed over his shoulder at Hermione, 'and her name is Hermione Granger.'


	2. Chapter 1: Two Slytherins

'So let's summarize it,' Riddle said to Antonin. 'We have here a pureblood, blood traitor and... probably a Mudblood,' said Riddle and he looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

Hermione reciprocated his gaze defiantly although she didn't feel that way. In fact, her inside was filled with frost and heat at the same time. She felt this for the first time in her life. She didn't even realise how long she was staring to the source of the feeling, which reciprocated her gaze.

Ron interrupted them. He clenched his fists and cried out: „Don't you dare to call her like that! And you, too,' Ron looked furiously at Antonin.

Riddle raised his right eyebrow in a mocking gesture. He pursed his lips, narrowed his eyes and shook his head briefly.

'Oh, and you will certainly stop me,' Riddle whispered sarcastically and Dolohov chuckled.

'You can be sure about it!'

'Ron, let it go,' Hermione said, and all eyes turned to her. 'They are not our first Slytherins we have ever met, so why all of a sudden you react like they were.'

'Because he is stupid Tom Riddle, he can't speak to you like you were someone worse! He's a hypocrite!' Ron was furious. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Are all of you really Gryffindors?' asked disgusted Dolohov. Trio opposite him and Riddle looked at him.

'Yes,' nodded Harry.

Riddle lightly lowered his head and behind eyelashes looked at Hermione as he was looking into her soul. He had no idea why he was disappointed that she was a Gryffindor.

'Did you go to Hogwarts? Or you still attend the school, but for unknown reason you are camping, ' guessed Dolohov.

'We are supposed to attend the seventh year but since dear Tom decided to take over the world, it's impossible,' Harry said ironically.

'I'm so sorry,' Riddle said in a mocking voice.

Ron snapped at him: 'Yeah, you should be!'

Before any of two Slytherins could respond, Hermione said: 'Are we really going to talk about school?! We have more serious problems - what are we going do with them?'

Antonin frowned as Harry stood up with a sigh. Passed by the table and stopped behind their backs, bent to their hands. At first, he wanted to take Riddle's wand, but Riddle firmly gripped his palm and fingers around his wand.

'Do you want me to break it?' asked him Harry in a threatening tone.

Riddle reciprocated his hateful sight, there was a suspenseful silence, but Riddle decided to release his grip and Harry snatched his wand out of hand. To Harry own surprise shocked him how the wand reacted - he felt the warmth and a familiar feeling he remembered from the first contact with his wand. Was it because they shared the same core? Riddle on the other hand felt the chill of losing his wand so he frowned.

Then Harry who tried to ignore the warm feeling in fingers, moved towards Antonin's hands to took his wand as well. Then he stood between Ron and Hermione. He handed wands to Hermione without taking his eyes of Slytherins. Hermione swiftly felt the power, which was spreading out of Riddle's wand, but she decided to ignore it – it was a better thing to do. She passed around the table , came to her bed and threw wands into her small handbag. Then stood on her original place behind the table and continued watching the interview.

'We cannot let you escape, you'll stay with us,' said Harry who had sat back on the chair.

'Oh, that's very nice of you,' Riddle grinned ironically.

'We will live in a tent with three students of Gryffindor,' Antonin said quietly 'Can this get even worse?'

'Actually, yes,' Harry nodded slowly, 'it can,' he looked at Riddle. 'We know everything about you!'

'Well, isn't this amazing?' Riddle sneered, but his expression quickly changed to serious, 'What _everything_ do you know?'

'The most fundamental things. You were born in the orphanage, Dumbledore told you that you are a wizard. You wanted to know how to achieve immortality, in your sixth year you asked Slughorn, what is a horcrux. I don't know from which year you came but you look older than in the memory'

'What memory?' Riddle asked oblivious to Antonin who was looking at him with a surprise.

'The memory I gained from Slughorn, in which you asked him about horcruxes. So I ask: from what year, month and day you both came?'

Riddle lowered his head. He wondered how they can know everything. He knew Slughorn would never told him about that situation and he also knew that Dumbledore must have fingers in it. Riddle didn't want to be bothered by date, but he felt that there's no other option, but tell him.

'4th September 1944,' he answered with his eyes in Harry's once again.

'Today's 4th September,' Ron said, 'that is strange.'

'How did you get here?' Harry asked. Both Slytherin boys shrugged.

_Maybe they don't know or don't want to tell_, thought Harry.

'We don't want to admit that we don't know,' said Riddle. Harry wasn't surprised by the answer, but Ron was although he remained silent.

'Can you already untie us? I want to take off the coat, it is warm here,' Antonin snapped at the Gryffindor boys.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and Harry nodded. Ron got up, came behind Riddle and Antonin, waved his wand, the ropes unleashed themselves and disappeared.

'Will you finally tell us why are you camping?' Riddle asked while he was rubbing his wrists.

'We want to destroy your future self,' Harry replied with a light tone which shocked everyone except Tom. He once again showed no emotions.

'Why?' he asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows but what else should he expect?

'Your future self created horcruxes, he wants to kill me and I want to kill you. In short, this war is the war of good and evil. Many people are running away, your future self is ruling everyone with magic in their veins in this country and I really doubt that Hogwarts is safe, because he has his people there.'

Everyone in the tent was impressed, including Riddle and Antonin. Riddle still wanted to know something...

'Who had decided you will be a soldier? Dumbledore? Because you look like someone who was persuaded by his _sweet_ words about love and goodness... But he is a typical good guy, I can't blame him,' Riddle mocked.

Antonin smirked. He had already taken his cloak off and everyone could see his school uniform, which consisted of a gray jacket, gray trousers, a white shirt, tie and sweater – all in Slytherin colours.

'Are you in the uniform?' Ron asked in surprise. 'You, too?' he asked Riddle.

Riddle smiled knowingly, but his smile quickly disappeared. 'But to continue, I ask you again: why? Why would I want to kill _you_?' he asked mockingly..

'He won't tell you,' said Hermione suddenly and everyone looked at her in surprise, but she was staring at Riddle with fixed gaze. 'He would change the future. You'd know something ahead and events would have changed, it's dangerous. You have to be satisfied with the knowledge that here is another war and we literally want to finish it.'

'Impressive," Riddle whispered with a hiss that resembled a snake. 'And what are we supposed to do about it?'

'Nothing. You just need to know you can't escape. You would be captured by snatchers and probably taken to Azkaban,' Hermione said calmly. 'We all also can't say your... nickname,' Hermione continued hesitantly. Riddle raised his eyebrows in confusion and waited for her to continue. 'The name is a Taboo. Once you say it, snatchers will find you. We call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'

Suddenly Tom heard gentle and quiet hissing, he couldn't understand what it was saying. The voice sounded familiar... very familiar but he didn't know whose voice it was. Tom's eyes were looking for the source of the voice then he saw – to his surprise – Salazar Slytherin's locket which was glowing on Harry's chest.

'I can hear it hissing,' Riddle said quietly.

'Of course you can. I can hear it, too. We are parselmouths... but I think this is not the reason why we can hear it.'

Riddle was astonished even though he didn't let them know or see. He was also suspicious, he wanted to know how did they get this locket. Nevertheless he doubted that this green-eyed boy would tell him. Something loomed in his mind...

'I see. There is something I want to know,' Riddle said with his eyes fixed on Hermione. 'Why on earth would one girl travel with three boys?'

The brown haired girl blinked for a few times. She didn't expect such question. But on the second thought, it was understandable that he was curious about her, travelling with two boys... he was from forties after all.

'They are my friends and I've wanted to help,' Hermione said, folding her arms.

'Touching,' Riddle replied wryly. 'So you are completely alright with...'

'Yes. I guess I know where you're going with this, but you can be calm because they are _just_ my friends,' Hermione said, blushing a bit.

Ron lowered his head a bit like he was trying to hide something. To his luck, no one noticed.

* * *

Deep night came. Silence and calmness were everywhere. Harry was guarding outside, thinking about their new 'roommates'. He couldn't find a reason or an information which would tell him how did they get here. Despite the fact that it wasn't their fault, Harry felt a bit disappointed they hadn't brought any food. Braised mushrooms wasn't very tasty.

Hermione couldn't sleep, she was lying in bed quietly. Riddle and Antonin were sleeping in beds near her, she heard their breaths while Ron was snoring. Hermione was thinking about all of them. What are they going to do now? The future Dark Lord and his follower will stay with them... it'll be dangerous. She was scared. Will they survive this? Will Riddle and Antonin find a way how to get back to their time?

* * *

'I've been thinking,' Harry said hesitantly, 'about Gregorovitch.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped short gulp of tea. Riddle, who looked at her immediately, thought she had already discussed this with Potter but he didn't want to listen.

Harry looked at Antonin, furrowing his brows. 'Have you ever met him?'

'Yes, my wand was made by him... or I _used to have_ a wand which was made by him,' Antonin added bitterly.

Harry suppressed a sigh and said: 'OK, so you've met him. Do you know something about him? Did he make something or did he do something that You-Know-Who might want?'

Antonin inhaled. 'Well, this is dangerous information. I didn't want to tell anyone because he used to own the most powerful wand in the world. I'm sure that someone like Tom would like to have it. Manny people wants it.'

Riddle narrowed his eyes at him but there was wickedly spark in them. Antonin glanced at him suspiciously for a moment then he turned back to Harry.

'So You-Know-Who is looking for the Elder Wand?' he asked.

'The Elder Wand?' Harry asked with bewildering expression.

'That's how the wand is called,' Antonin said factually. 'It was mentioned in The Tale of the Three Brothers. You must know the tale,' Riddle's classmate said almost desperately.

He stared at them as they were the stupidest people on the planet. Hermione sighed and stood up from the bench. She walked to her bed and grabbed some book. She came back to them and she showed something in the book to Antonin.

'Do you know this' she asked.

'No...' he replied. Then he took the book from her hands and examined the page. 'It's in runes which is not my area. Tom?' Antonin shifted the book to Tom.

He was looking at the book for a while then he opened it on the first page where he found a symbol. It was very familiar but he couldn't remember what it was.

'These are _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, where The Tale of the Three Brothers is, but this sign or symbol is not in the runes. How did you get this book?' Riddle asked with his eyes fixed on Hermione.

She suppressed a shiver and said: 'Dumbledore left it to me. Have you ever seen this symbol?' she asked quickly.

'No,' he responded briefly, not looking at them.

Hermione felt disappointment. She expected he would know... Frankly, she didn't know why she had thought he'd know.

'It seems that this sign, Gregorovitch and Grindelwald have something in common,' Harry said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts, 'and we don't know what.'

'How can you be sure Grindelwald had something to do with this symbol?' Riddle asked suspiciously.

'A friend told us about this symbol. He went to Durmstrang and this symbol is inscribed on the wall there by Grindelwald.'

'Wait!' Antonin jerked and exclaimed. He grabbed the book from Tom's hands and looked closely at the page with narrowed eyes. 'I remember this symbol. It was outside Gregorovitch's wand shop.'

Harry had a knowing spark in his eyes. It was like he had expected this... like he knew but he wasn't sure.

_But how could he know? None of this makes sense!_ Riddle thought.

'But why would he be interested in Gregorovitch and the Elder Wand at once?' Antonin asked and he put the book down.

The three Gryffindors shook their head but it was clear to Riddle that they lied. He was more than willing to find out the truth.


	3. Chapter 2: Challenging Lioness

Thank you for all reviews, favorites and follows :). I'm really glad you like this story.

**Chapter 2: Challenging Lioness**

Harry didn't want them to know that he can see Voldemort's thoughts and Voldemort can see his. He was already afraid about what they could do to get more information. Harry guessed that Riddle is the more curious one. Sometimes he could feel his inquisitive eyes on him. He perceived Riddle as he was the devil who looks like an angel and yet he had devilish aura around him. It was frustrating.

He was also worried about Hermione. He thought about her, being so amazing, brave and smart. She was a good liar when she needed to be. He and Ron will have to practice more to be better liars.

Ron... he wasn't as worried about Hermione than about Ron. He seemed to be more labile because of the locket. Harry and Hermione decided they ought to wear it more often.

* * *

Ron and Hermione came to the tent after they had collected some forest fruit. Ron immediately shouted out. Hermione looked his way and to her and Ron's astonishment they saw Riddle, sitting on his bed just in a dressing gown. Ron's dressing gown which was now black not brown. He was sitting calmly and read a book.

'How is this even possible?' Ron yelled.

Riddle slowly raised his head and looked at them. He had no idea if he should be grateful that he's naked or not. But he was certain that he felt spitefully. He had to try really hard not to laugh.

'Yes?' Riddle asked peacefully and curiously, trying to hide a smile. He raised his eyebrows.

'What did you do?'

'Well, you took my wand and it seems that when I'm wandless it is _truly_ hard to control magic. You see, I feel like I'm young again,' he said with nostalgic tone. 'I had to clean my clothes and I want them to dry properly so I put your dressing gown on... but before that I had accidentally changed the colour because I don't like brown... it's like for peasants,' Riddle said matter-of-factly.

Then he turned to Hermione who tried not to blush.

'Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry, but Harry said I could read this book since - according to his words - is the least required,' Riddle said and showed Hermione the cover. He had read _Hogwarts: A History_.

Hermione just nodded, because Ron didn't allow her to speak because he was freaking out.

"Harry! You allowed him to wear my dressing gown?"

Harry blushed guiltily. He was sitting on a bench. There was _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ in front of him. He was probably thinking about the symbol again. Hermione noticed he was wearing the locket.

'I was thinking, I didn't notice, I'm sorry,' he said.

Ron released a sign then he looked back at Riddle.

'Do you at least have _any_ pants under _my_ dressing gown?'

Riddle sneered at him in evil Slytherin way. Antonin chuckled because Ron's face was now red like a tomato. Both Slytherin boys looked at each other and continued smirking.

Hermione was getting more and more angry. She ran to the bathroom, trying not to think about his naked body under Ron's dressing gown. She didn't know the reason it even occurred her to think about it. Riddle's wet clothes, which hung on the holder for towels, sobered her. Adrenaline flowed through her body. She realised that it was childish, but otherwise he wouldn't learn a lesson. Or it would provoke him which concerned Hermione the most but she decided to throw it behind her back. She pointed her wand at his clothes and their colours have changed. All of his clothes was now purely pink. Suddenly she understood that triumphant feeling he felt when he had put on the dressing gown.

Contentedly she walked out of the bathroom and reassuringly smiled at Ron. Then she went to the counter and put the fruit on it. Everyone was watching her. Riddle stared at her closely and Hermione knew that so she turned around and smiled at him sweetly. That roused him. He was so upset. Riddle clenched his jaw and pressed his lips tightly so they formed a thin line.

'What have you done?' Riddle asked in controlled voice.

'Nothing bad,' Hermione replied innocently. Riddle stood up slowly, his eyes still fixed on her. Hermione said with dangerous tone: 'I just want you to know - do not provoke.'

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had never seen Hermione like that. She was defending Ron and because of such silly thing like a dressing gown?

_She must hate him as much as I do, but I wouldn't provoke Riddle with... whatever she did_, Harry thought.

Riddle stepped into the bathroom and he stood there for a moment. After a moment dangerous smile spread on his face. He slowly turned to Hermione. Everyone could see a red spark in his bright cold eyes. Hermione tried to suppress cold shiver which spilled down her spine.

_He deserves it! He shouldn't tease my friend! _She thought, but that didn't help her.

Hermione felt Harry as he stiffened next to her. Everyone watched Riddle how he approached her, still with his vicious smile and emotionless eyes. She tried not to show any emotion as well. Riddle put his palm on the table and he leaned towards her. Hermione observed his hair was not completely dry and she could better see the contrast between his skin and black dressing gown. She tried not to look there for a long time.

He smirked, because he could hear her beating heart. He looked like a predator, trying to scare its victim. And he did well so far. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared.

'Tell me,_ Granger_,' he spoke and pronounced her last name sarcastically, 'how many truly evil Slytherins have you met at Hogwarts?'

Hermione felt like she has been paralyzed. She tried to think about all Slytherins that came to her mind.

'There are a few names,' Harry answered instead of Hermione. He lightly grabbed her shoulders and moved her closer to him and further from Riddle. 'But I doubt that Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson are evil as you or... any other Death Eater.'

Antonin and Riddle raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Antonin chuckled and he now stared at Harry like he had two dragon heads.

'Malfoy and Parkinson? Why are their blood lines still on this planet?'

Ron interfered them by asking: 'Why do you seem so upset? They're pure-bloods.'

'Yes, but they are stupid! Literally the only thing they care for is money.'

'Anyway... back to the topic,' Riddle said as Hermione looked back at him in a challenging way. 'I am not like those Slytherins you know. I am ten times worse so don't tempt me.' he whispered threateningly.

* * *

_How dare she? Stupid... no... she's not stupid... she was just influenced by that stupid Weasley boy. But anyway, who does she think she is to challenge me? Such a lioness, _Riddle led an inner war with himself all the time. He was hardly listening to Antonin who was always telling him silly stories which involved their escape. They couldn't escape.

Everyone was upset and nervous, because they were hungry and scared. The only ones, who seemed silent and unaffected by everything around them, were Dolohov and Riddle. Dolohov tried to ignore everybody except Riddle and Riddle was planning a revenge however he could not find the right one

This time they were on an outfield on a lonely farm. Slowly darkening surroundings signified that it was sunset. Hermione walked slowly towards the hut to get some food. She was annoyed, Ron was impatient because of the lack of food. She needed to be alone for a moment.

_Oh, goodness, I miss Ginny and even Luna so much. Living with so many boys for such a long time is exhausting,_ Hermione was thinking._ I'm mostly worried about Riddle and Harry. Harry seems pretty calm, but I bet he's boiling inside, Riddle is a murderer of many people including Harry's parents._

Without realizing it, she was in the hut. She wanted to take some eggs and bread and leave money there. Suddenly she heard steps... she believed they belonged to Riddle. They were confident and quiet. Hermione tried to calm herself down.

'I hope I'm not interrupting your thoughts,' he said in calm and smooth voice.

Hermione turned around to face him. He was casually leaning against the edge of the door frame with his arms folded. He stared at her with his stony expression. Hermione sighed and folded her arms on her chest.

'What do you want?'

'Nothing. I'm just bored and I've wanted to take a walk.' Riddle sounded bored indeed. He watched her closely. Hermione noticed he was doing it often... like he was trying to find out something.

She slowly turned away from him, put some money on the shelf and took a few eggs and bread. Then she turned back to leave but she almost bumped into Riddle who was standing right behind her. His eyes seemed darker than usual. Hermione instinctively retreated. It was hard to hide fear in front of him and of course he noticed so he smirked dangerously.

'I hope you will continue being careful,' he said as he leaned towards her.

Hermione felt his warm breath all over her face. She couldn't help but she blushed. Until now she didn't realise how much taller he was. It made her feel so small and helpless. After a few minutes she managed to answer.

'So do I.' She stared directly into his eyes.

Riddle frowned, turned around on his heel and walked away.

* * *

No wonder why Riddle and Antonin were bored. Riddle still didn't make up a plan how to prevent Potter and his little gang to destroy his soul. It was the least thing he could do. Antonin, on the other hand, teased Hermione like any other Slytherin so she wasn't concerned about it.

One evening Hermione came to the tent and immediately gasped. Riddle and Antonin were sitting on chairs opposite to each other. They had small piece of paper sticked on their foreheads. She came closer and read on Riddle's paper _Hermione Granger_ and on Antonin's _Slughorn_. She tried not to laugh.

'So I am a girl... alright,' Riddle said calmly and he crossed his legs. 'Am I a brunette?'

'Yes,' Antonin, who sounded disappointed, answered.

'Am I a fan of a Quidditch?'

Antonin looked behind Riddle where Ron stood. Ron shook his head slowly. After that Antonin looked back to Riddle and said no.

'Do I like reading books?'

'Yes.'

Riddle smiled knowingly.

'I'm Granger, aren't I?' he asked and pulled away the paper from his forehead.

'Damn it, Riddle!' Antonin shouted and banged the table with his palm.

'You ought to be more original,' Riddle said, smirking and shrugging.

Hermione smiled. After so many days they finally had fun. Shameful was that only Riddle and Antonin had fun. She could just smile, she wasn't honestly happy no matter how hard she tried not to be so depressed.

* * *

Riddle started to feel the locket. He didn't know why, but he actually felt its emotions. The more the Golden Trio felt unhappy, the more the locket felt satisfied... and so did Riddle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione felt desperate because they knew almost nothing. They had no idea where the other horcruxes might be. They considered Riddle's orphanage, Hoqwarts, Borgin & Burkes and Albania. They immediately ruled out Albania and Borgin & Burkes. Everyone in Borgin & Burkes would identify horcrux and Voldemort left Albania with his snake years ago. The only options were the orphanage and Hogwarts.

'Why would I hide a piece of my soul in the orphanage?' asked Riddle.

They all were sitting by the table, thinking about horcruxes.

'Why should we trust you?' Harry asked in return.

Riddle frowned and tried to keep himself calm. Was he serious?

'I'm sorry, but Riddle's right this time,' Hermione said in quiet voice.

Everyone looked at her. Harry and Ron thought she lost her mind and Riddle with Antonin stared at her in shock incapable of one word.

'I mean, the orphanage was certainly nothing pleasant. There is no reason why would he hide a piece of his soul there. Would you hide something precious somewhere where you suffered?' Hermione asked, looking at her friends. Ron and Harry shook their heads.

'No, we would not...' Harry answered.

'Perfect...' Ron said ironically.

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes.

'I'm going to patrol,' she said as polite as she could manage.

She sat on the blanket near their tent and opened a book she had left there. She was angry with Ron far too often!

_Thanks to his mother and her cooking!_ Hermione thought about Mrs Weasley... she spoiled Ron with her food... so did the house elves at Hogwarts. Hermione was hungry too, but she didn't have such appetite as Ron.

'Hermione,' she heard Harry's peaceful voice. Hermione raised her head and looked at Harry and Ron, standing next to him. 'We are hungry so we've decided to go hunt.'

Hermione just nodded and looked away from them. Ron sighed and both walked away deeply to the forest that was surrounding them. She immediately felt loneliness. They left her alone with Riddle and Antonin.

_I have my wand, don't panic!_ Hermione thought.

After a few minutes, Riddle and Antonin came out of the tent. Riddle was sneering and Antonin rolled his eyes.

'They won't catch anything,' said Riddle mockingly.

'Why are you in such a good mood?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

Riddle's face changed, it became more serious. His eyes looked briefly at the Slytherin's locket she was wearing this time. A wave of anger came through his body because _a mudblood_ was wearing that locket. Then he looked back into her eyes and smiled sweetly.

'I think you know. You're sad and miserable... that speaks for itself.'

Hermione couldn't react because Antonin blurted out: 'Hey, that's a rabbit!'

Everyone turned their faces and eyes at the place where Antonin stared. There was brown adult rabbit on slowly drying grass. It was chewing grass quickly like it was the last one he had. Well, it was the last one because dangerous spark appeared in Riddle's eyes.

'Antonin, bring me a knife. I'll entertain it for a moment.'

Antonin slowly left (he didn't want to scare the rabbit). Riddle carefully approached the rabbit and Hermione observed him and the rabbit. Riddle slowly sat near the animal which was watching him with black scared eyes. Riddle did nothing but stared into the rabbit's eyes. Riddle's eyes was filled with comfort and tenderness. Hermione was sure that it was just a lie.

Hermione's eyes was now on the book she was holding. She began to melt again in her thoughts.

_So Riddle can feel it? Can he really feel the locket's emotions? That's new and... strange... I've never expected it._

Hermione was worried. She certainly didn't want to Riddle and the locket connect somehow. But more important thing was: how was this possible? Hermione didn't know the answer and she doubted Riddle would know it too.

She didn't realise she blankly stared at Riddle's bare forearms (he had rolled up his sleeves) and his bloodied hands.

_Eyes back to the book! _her inner voice commanded.

* * *

_Poor Hermione... sweet lioness who just sits there and thinking about... I frankly have no_ idea, thought Riddle,_ She's so hard to read! It's frustrating. I wish I could gain some informations from her about my future self. However she does not seem as the kind of girl who giggles all the time. I've had enough of these girls who talks about boys and fashion... Hermione Granger seems normal... it's a big shame she is a Gryffindor and a mudblood._

_What the hell are you thinking about?_ Riddle heard another voice in his head._ She's a filthy mudblood... and she's not even pretty so focus on that fucking rabbit._

Riddle already pulled out rabbit's guts out and now he was cutting off meat from bones and handing it into Antonin's palms. When all meat was cutted off, Riddle wiped his sweaty forehead with bare forearm.

'I'm finished! Antonin wash that meat.. oh, what a surprise,' Hermione heard Riddle's voice fading away.


	4. Chapter 3: Ron's Temper

Thanks for all the reviews and follows :). Sorry it took so long, I'm busy because of school (more homework than I'd want) :(.

I hope you'll like this chapter.

I copied some parts from book (but I had to translate them into English so they may not be absolutely identical) and film (DH Part 1).

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ron's Temper**

Hermione looked at the spot where Riddle and Antonin were looking. Harry and Ron were coming back from their hunt with nothing, they didn't catch anything. Riddle and Antonin chuckled. Despite the fact that they had expected this, they were amused.

'What is this?' asked Ron in dusgusted voice. He stared at the meat in Antonin's hands and rabbit's remains on the ground which vanished quickly. Hermione had casted an_ Evanesco_ at them.

'We'll have a rabbit on dinner,' said Riddle and stood up. 'It will have no flavour but at least I won't have to eat mushrooms again... I hate them. Antonin, I told you something," he turned to Antonin dangerously but Antonin only stared.

'But you have eaten-'

'Yes,' Riddle answered briefly and left to the tent.

Antonin stood there in astonishment. He looked at Hermione, who was also surprised, and whispered: 'But he utterly hates mushrooms... he would _never_ eat them.'

Hermione was also impressed and surprised. Riddle hates mushrooms and yet he had eaten them, Ron likes them and he hadn't eaten Hermione's mushrooms. To be honest, she hadn't liked her braised mushrooms too because of lack of salt and spices, otherwise she liked mushrooms... especially with cheese sauce.

_Whatever, Hermione. So Riddle overcame himself... big deal! Maybe he just tried to be a gentleman in thought he could manipulate with me... asshole! _Hermione thought to herself.

'Antonin, the meat!'

After Antonin cleaned the meat, Hermione cut it into small pieces and braised it. Why hadn't she thought about packing salt and spices? She had been thinking about Voldemort so she hadn't got time for such simple things as food.

But sometimes they could not eat rabbit. One day Harry caught a fish and Hermione... well... she managed to singe it (not whole fish though). Ron stared to gibber again and that drove everyone crazy.

'You know, my mum can conjure food out of the air,' said Ron.

Harry automatically looked at his neck and he saw the chain of the locket. He couldn't blame Ron for his grumpy mood, but Ron could at least try not to be so mean - especially to Hermione. Riddle clenched his jaw and narrowed his bright eyes.

Hermione sighned. 'Your mother _c_an't produce food out of thin air, no one can. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfigura-'

'Oh, speak English, can't you?'

'It's impossible to make good food out of nothing! You can summon it if you know where it is, you can transform it, you can increase the quantity if you've already got some...'

'Don't bother with increasing this, it's disgusting,' said Ron.

'Harry caught the fish and I prepared it as I could! I've noticed that I always have to take care of cooking, probably because I'm a girl!'

'No. It's because you can preform magic perfectly.'

Riddle's and Antonin's raised their eyebrows promptly. Riddle was like paralyzed. Antonin spoke first.

'So you didn't notice she's a girl? I mean woman...' he quickly corrected himself and rolled his eyes.

'Of course we have noticed,' said Harry peacefully.

'Probably just you did. I'm not so sure about him,' said Antonin and pointed with his head to Ron whose ears have flushed.

'Who do you think you are?' asked Ron in insolent tone.

'Me?' asked Antonin and pointed his forefinger at his chest. 'I'm not walking around and insult people just because I'm hungry, for Salazar's sake! We may be Slytherins, but we can show some manners...'

'But we think something completely different so we practically lie,' finished Riddle with diplomatic tone.

'Point is that she's still a girl, regardless her blood status, and you shouldn't behave like that to her,' said Antonin, looking with narrowed eyes at Ron.

'And my point is that you're Slytherins and you shouldn't lecture me!'

Ron's whole face was red like a blood which was boling inside of him. He vigorously stood up and left.

'It's really hard for him, can't you just ignore that?' Hermione asked both of them.

Two Slytherins looked at her in disbelief. Riddle had told himself he won't care about this girl, but he could not help himself. Somehow he could not ignore the way Weasley was behaving towards her. Weasley was a Gryffindor, those don't act like that.

'No,' he finally spoke, 'because he's getting on our nerves as well.'

* * *

Riddle was sleeping in his pitiful bed, but voices disturbed his sleep.

'Phineas Nigellus might saw how it happened, his portrait is hanged beside the locker.'

That was Hermione's voice. What was she up to? Riddle slowly opened his eyes and quickly blinked, he felt tired... his bed wasn't very comfortable. Riddle sat and looked around the tent. The Golden Trio was sitting near the table where Antonin was, he looked thrilled.

'What are you doing?' Riddle asked as Hermione and Harry pulled out some portrait, probably portrait of Phineas Nigellus... wait... he used to be a headmaster.

Everyone turned their eyes on him in surprise.

'We want to know if some gossips are true,' said Hermione calmly.

'They are not gossips. I believe what they said,' said Harry.

'Yes, but we need to know if this informations are really true and - if it's possible - find out more details.'

Hermione leaned the portrait against a step which leaded to the 'kitchen' and some other beds, including Riddle's. Riddle stood up, curious about what they're going to do, and walked to them and stood behind their backs. Hermione pointed her wand at the portrait and said: 'If someone replaced the real sword for the fake one while it was in Dumbledore's office,' Riddle grimaced, he seriously didn't want to believe that he's headmaster now. 'Phineas Nigellus should be the one who knows the real story. I'm sure of it.'

Hermione cleared her throat.

'Phineas? Phineas Nigellus?'

Nothing happened.

'Phineas Nigellus?' Hermione tried again. 'Profesor Black? Can we talk to you? Please?'

'_Please_ always helps,' said cold sarcastic voice and Phineas Nigellus appeared in his portrait. Hermione immediately exclaimed: '_Obscuro!_'

Black band appeared on Phineas's eyes which caused that he crashed into the frame and cried out in pain.

'What... How dare you? Who are you?'

'I'm really sorry, profesor Black,' apologized Hermione, 'but it's necessary measure.'

'Remove this stupid supplement right now! You're destroying precious artwork! Where am I? What is happening?'

'It's not important where we are,' said Harry and Phineas Nigellus froze and gave up attempts to remove just painted band.

'Isn't that voice of escaping Mr Potter?'

'Maybe,' admitted Harry, he knew he'll keep the interest of the former headmaster. 'We want to ask you a few questions about the sword of Gryffindor.'

'Ah,' Phineas Nigellus was urning his head in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Harry, 'yes. That stupid girl acted very unwisely.'

'Don't talk like that about my sister,' said Ron harsly. Phineas Nigellus isdainfully raised his eyebrow.

'Who else is here?' he asked, turning his head. 'I don't like your voice at all! The girl and her friends were extremely stupid. Stealing in the headmaster's office!'

'They weren't stealing,' stated Harry. 'That sword is not Snape's.'

'It belonges to the school of profesor Snape.'

'Wait,' said quiet voice which made everyone silent and focused on Riddle, except Phineas who was, once again, turning his head.

'And who the hell is this?!' asked outraged Phineas.

'Not important,' replied Riddle quickly. 'Some Snape is headmaster? I thought Dumbledore would...'

'He's dead, boy. Where have you been? In Antarctica?'

Riddle was utterly shocked. Dumbledore is dead? How? This decade was weird, but one thing about it was perfect - Dumbledore's dead. Small smile spread on his face and he blinked.

'Really?' asked Riddle in surprised tone. 'That's terrific!'

Phineas raised his eyebrow again, but this time in approving way. On the other hand, the Golden Trio wasn't very pleased or surprised by his statement.

'It's not important right now. What else do you know?' asked Harry.

'That Weasley girl was accompanied by Longbottom and Lovegood. Snape sent them to The Forbidden Forest to help oaf Hagrid there.'

'Hagrid is not an oaf!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Of course he is,' Riddle indicated with his lips to Antonin who smirked.

'Snape had probably thought it's a punishment,' said Harry, 'but Ginny, Neville and Luna just had fun with him. Forbidden Forest... they've been through worse situations, so what!'

Harry felt relieved, he had imagined something worse like _Cruciatus _or other horrors.

'May I leave now?' asked Phineas Nigellus sarcastically.

Still blindfolded he groped the frame and tried to come out of this picture and return to his portrait at Hogwarts. Harry had an idea.

'Dumbledore! Can you bring Dumbledore to us?'

Riddle rolled his eyes and decided to sit next to Antonin.

'Excuse me?' asked Phineas.

'Portrait of profesor Dumbledore - can you bring it into your picture?'

'Hogwarts's portraits can communicate between each other, but cannot visit each other. They cannot travel outside the castle unless they'd go into their own portrait. Dumbledore can't come here with me and after the way you treated with me, I can assure you that I won't come either. Goodbye, Potter,' Phineas said and left.

'Great,' said Ron bitterly. 'What have we found out? Nothing!'

'What are we going to do?' asked Harry, looking at Hermione.

Hermione was staring at Riddle, who was going through the pages of a book, and immediately thought of one thing that could help them. She stood up, went to the table, took the book out of his hands.

'Hermione, what is it?' asked Harry again.

She hurriedly flipped to the relevant page and looked back at Harry excited.

'The sword of Gryffindor it's goblin made.'

'Brilliant,' replied Harry hesitantly, not sure what to say.

'No, you don't understand. Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade,' she showed him the part in a book which said the same thing as Hermione did. 'It only takes in that what makes it stronger.'

Harry looked at her, comlepely confused. 'OK...'

'Harry, you destroyed one horcrux, right? Tom Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets.'

Riddle wanted to say something. He was probably more confused than Harry himself. How could _they _get into the Chamber? How?

'With a basilisk fang... If you tell me you have one of those in your bloody bag of yours...'

_They are apparently pretty engrossed in conversation_, thought Riddle.

'Don't you see?' she asked and sat down across from Riddle. 'In the Chamber of Secrets you stabbed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, its blade is impregnated with the basilisk venom.'

There was understanding on Harry's face. He sat down, too.

'It only takes in that what makes it stronger,' he repeated.

Antonin rolled his eyes, fed up by Harry's reaction... maybe Riddle's feelings towards Harry somehow jumped on him as well...

'Exactly, which is why...'

'It can destroy horcruxes,' said Harry whit his eyes set on the page.

'That's why Dumbledore left it to you in his will.'

'You are brilliant, Hermione, truly.'

Now it was Riddle who rolled eyes. The information about Hermione being brilliant was obvious all the time and he has just noticed... now?

'Excuse me? What did you say?' asked Harry suspiciously Riddle.

Riddle looked back at him, trying to hide his surprise. Did he say it aloud? Riddle, peeking at blushing Hermione and back to Harry. Riddle put on his unidentifiable mask and folded his arms on chest.

'So what? It's true, she's smart... big deal... More importantly, you are in an enormous trouble, Potter,' Riddle finished threateningly.

'Because I killed your pet, I understand, we'll deal with it later. What is more important for the rest of us is the sword.'

Riddle pursed his lips and remained quiet.

'The sword may be at Hogwarts... but what if Snape hide it somewhere where students won't be able to find it?'

Suddenly lights turned off and everyone stayed silent. The only noise was rain, falling on the tent. The smell of tense was in the air. But the lights turned on again and they saw Ron standing where Harry and Hermione left him, deluminator in his palm.

'We can't be sure about the sword's location.'

Hermione's eyes widened, her intuition screamed that something bad was going to happen. Hermione has never seen Ron's face so cold, it was like it wasn't his own.

'Yeah, I'm still here, but you two carry on, dont let me spoil the fun.'

Harry's expression was confused, but he stood up so he could see better at Ron.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing's wrong. According to you anyway.'

'If you got something to say don't be shy, spit it out.'

Riddle and Antonin were curiously watching the scene. Weasley's bahaviour was not like him... it was probably because of the locket he was wearing. He could say something he'll regret latter...

_And he could hurt Hermione, looking at her face... she's pretty scared_, thought Riddle.

_Wait! Why do you care again?_

_I don't._

_Of course..._

Riddle had to shut down his inner voices so he could focus on that tense situation.

'Alright, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to be grateful just because now is another damn thing we've got to find,' said Ron angrily.

'I thought you knew what you signed up for.'

'Yeah, I thought I did too.'

It seemed the rain was louder and havier. It easily overwhelmed Hermione's beating heart.

'Well, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand,' Harry walked past him and stopped before the entrance of the tent. 'Which part of this isn't living up to your expactations? Did you thing we were gonna stay in a five-star hotel, finding horcrux every other day...'

Hermione slowly stood up and walked closer to them.

'You thought you will be right with you mum by Christmas?' continued Harry, his voice was a bit louder...

And so was Ron's...

'I just thought, after all this time we would've actually achieve something, I thought you knew what you're doing, I thought Dumbledore would've told you something worthwhile.'

'I told you everything Dumbledore told me and in the case you haven't noticed, we've found a horcrux already.'

'Yeah, and we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we?'

Hermione approached him, trying to take the locket off. Unsuccessfully. Ron pushed her hands away.

'Please, take it off. You wouldn't be saying any of this, if you haven't been wearing it all day,' she begged.

'Do you know why I was listening to that radio all day? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred', or George's or mum's,' said Ron with calmer voice.

'Do you thing I'm not listening too? Do you thing I don't know how this feels?' Harry started shouting.

'No, you don't know how this feels. Your parents are dead, you have no family!'

Harry suddenly lunged at him and they started to fight. They were ignoring Hermione's attempts to split them apart or her shouting. Once they parted from each other, Harry furiously pointed to the entrance.

'Fine then! Go! Go then!'

Just after finishing the sentence, Harry felt guilty and regret. He hoped Ron won't obey Harry, but he was wrong. Ron took the locket off, threw it on the floor, angrily passed Hermione and took his rucksack.

'Ron,' she whispered.

He walked to the entrance, but he stopped in front of it and turned around to face Hermione.

'And you? Are you coming or you stayin'?' he asked with deep look.

Hermione looked confused and pleadingly. She just didn't want to believe he would really leave. Leave her and Harry. Where would he go? It's dangerous out there. He wasn't serious... he wasn't...

She looked at Harry in horror, he was just standing there without any expression on his face. Then she looked at Riddle and Antonin, Antonin was clearly excited and curious about this and Riddle glowered at Ron.

'Fine. I get it,' said Ron. That made Hermione look at him again in shock.

* * *

Thrilling end, isn't it? :D I'm sorry about that :D.

I think I'm quite proud of myself for writing that part of the film, it wasn't easy, but it seems my listening skills has improved :D. If I have some mistakes in it just write them and I'll correct it :).


	5. Chapter 4: Game

As a huge fan of Tomione I'm quite proud of how I wrote this chapter :D.

I hope you'll enjoy this :). Thanks for reviews and follows :).

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Game**

'I've seen those looks you were sharing,' he sounded angry and disappointed.

Hermione felt a flush all over her face. She was slowly shaking her head. What looks did he mean? There was nothing... with anyone... What was he talking about?

'Ron, I-I don't understand. There is nothing... no looks... what...' she stuttered.

But Ron did not want to listen to it anymore and ran out to the rainy night.

'Ron!'

Hermione hesitated, her legs were like leaden ones. But then she ran after him. It was hard to see something in dark deep night, the rain made it worse, it was falling into her eyes, but she recognized his figure far ahead of her. She was so frightened as never.

'Ron, where are you going?' she shouted as firmly as she could. She started to feel tears falling out of her eyes. 'Come back!'

Her shouting and begging for staying didn't help and the only sound he made was the Apparition... she felt like she was in a bubble, a bubble in which was no sound, no feelings, just her and her sadness.

She didn't even notice a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and led her back to the tent. Once they were in the tent she heard voices as if they were distanced.

'Hermione?' she heard a slight Russian accent. 'You need to dry yourself and change or you'll catch a cold.'

The Gryffindore girl blinked several times so she could see properly. She saw Antonin standing in front of her. He was serious, but Hermione didn't want to do anything. Ron's gone.

'For Salazar's sake, girl, brace yourself! Do you think he's worth it? You still have Harry, by the way,' he finished with softer voice.

'Tea?' asked Riddle, handing her a cup after she had dried herself and changed her clothes.

Hermione suspiciously gazed at him, then she looked at Harry, who nodded and tried to smile, but he couldn't. She took the mug from Riddle and the book, which was calmly lying on the table. Silently she walked to her bed, sipped her tea and put it down on the floor. She sat down on her bed, opened a book and read without knowing what she was reading about.

* * *

_'Who do you think you are Hermione?' shouted Ron._

_They were standing in a forest. She didn't know where exactly they were. She felt pressure in her throat, like there was a big stone. Tears were slowly showing in the corners of her eyes._

_'I don't know what you're talking about,' she whispered weakly._

_'You know very well what I'm talking about! You were sharing that fucking looks! He's a devil and I'm sure you were thinking about that snake! Or maybe you were thinking about Harry, my best friend! Or perhaps you fancy that Russian boy!'_

_'That's not true, you're paranoid! I did nothing! I wasn't dreaming about anyone.'_

_'You are a liar, Hermione.'_

_Ron suddenly disappeared._

_'Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hermione,' a cold voice said behind her._

_She quickly turned around and saw Riddle, leaning against a tree with his arms and legs crossed. Smirk on his face as usual and devilish look in his eyes._

_'What do you want?' Hermione asked sharply._

_'You need to learn some manners, mudblood. Or you haven't learned from Weasley's mistakes? Talking about Weasley...' he said casually, all of a sudden he was in front of her. 'How long do you think he'll survive out there all alone without yours and Harry's help?'_

_She started to feel weaker and weaker. Riddle's voice became more sweeter and that made her feel a bit asleep._

_'With his appetite, spoilness and bean-sized brain... I would say not quite long...'_

_He started to circled around her like a vulture. Shiver ran through her spine and he chuckled._

_'But don't worry, you have the Golden Boy...' Riddle stopped at her side, leaned towards her ear. His breath tickled her, her heart was racing, she felt like a dead mouse unable to do any movement. '...Antonin and me. You don't need Weasley, Hermione,' he said her name like he was tasting it in his mouth. 'Hermione,' he whispered near her ear._

'Hermione! Hermione, wake up!' Other voice. Sounded familiar... Wait... It was Harry's.

She abruptly opened her eyes. She realised she was breathing heavily. Hermione was sweaty and had goosebumps all over her body because of that horrible nightmare. She still could feel Riddle's breath on her ear, that nightmare was so real. Hermione struggled, Harry helped her to sit up.

'Are you alright?' asked Harry.

'Just a nightmare, Harry,' whispered Hermione, 'I'm fine...'

She felt tears on her cheeks. She didn't want Harry to see them so she turned away from him and laid down on her bed. Hermione felt that Harry stood up and covered her with blanket.

* * *

Hermione woke up with her eyes reddened. The first thing occurred to her was that Ron's really gone. She felt she'll start crying soon, but then she stopped herself from this idea.

_I can't cry. Don't be like a baby. Do you want Riddle to see you like this. What would he think? He already thinks you're stupid unworthy mudblood, I won't make it easier to him..._

While she was preparing some breakfast, Harry and two Slytherins woke up. They were quiet, too. After breakfast Hermione decided to guard outside.

She sat on the grass, looking around as she expected Ron to come back. She just wanted to see his red hair somewhere behind one of the trees. That reminded her of the nightmare. Why would Ron accuse her from those things. There was nothing between her and Riddle (or Harry, or Antonin), that was just stupid! If there was something, she would notice, wouldn't she?

_Riddle is Voldemort and Voldemort is unable of feelings such as affection... impossible. Plus, I'm a mudblood... that is one big rubbish and Ron was wearing the locket, that obviously blurred his eyes or something..._ Hermione was convincing herself.

Antonin came out of the tent, smiling at her. 'Hey, Granger. Feeling better?'

Surprisingly his smile made her corners of her lips twitch upwards. For a Slytherin he didn't seem that bad, she didn't answer though. His note didn't make her happier. She forced herself to stop thinking about how he left, what he had said... She wanted to forget everything, but somehow she couldn't.

'You should stop thinking about it. You have Harry to make you feel better and us to make you feel provoked. Ron is just... well...'

'I don't want to talk about him,' Hermione cut his train of thoughts in which he had plenty of insults prepared for Ron.

Harry came out of the tent and looked around.

'We ought to move somewhere else,' said Harry.

When Riddle came out of the tent, too, and stood next to Antonin, Harry folded the tent with magic, but he decided to pack it without magic. Since he was a bit clumsy with packing it into his rucksack, it drove Riddle mad.

'Just put it in there finally or I'll shove it into your throat,' he threatened.

'I'd rather shut up if I were you, Riddle,' Hermione burst out, 'he can't be as perfect as you think you are.'

Riddle frowned and gazed at her furiously.

'Yes, I think I'm perfect and I'm glad _you_ said that about me,' he said icily.

Before she could say something Harry said: 'Calm down, both of you,' and extended his hand. Hermione touched it and they waited for both Slytherins. Surprisingly Riddle put his palm on Hermione's hand as first. Hermione was slightly schocked, his hand was warm, bigger than hers and with infamous long fingers. Despite the fact they were about to throw themselves at each other's throats, she felt calmer and more peaceful. How was that possible? She wasn't supposed to feel this way. He was a monster...

Once Antonin put his palm on Riddle's hand, they apperated. They landed on a stone surface. Hermione looked at the boys who surrounded her. There was no Ron Weasley between them.

_And here we go again... I'll start cry... no... I must not! _said Hermione to herself rigidly.

To make sure no one could see her sad face, she turned her back to them and sat down. Antonin and Riddle looked at one another. They were getting slightly annoyed by her depressive mood. Harry pitched the tent and Hermione quickly disappeared in it with: 'I'm going to take a shower.'

Sun was slowly disappearing behind the hills. It started to be colder and colder, winter has come. Harry guessed it was the end of november or the start of december. Riddle stood outside, watching the sunset and suddenly something came to his mind. He thought about him being nice to Hermione, maybe then she'll open her thoughts, opinions and more importantly memories to him. But he needed to perform it perfectly... he had to act, because he certainly felt nothing for her. She was just another ordinary mudblood... wasn't she?

_You know very well she's not at all ordinary and that you want to hug her and make her feel better, you want to snuggle her to you so you could feel..._

_NO! I want to feel nothing for her. Nothing!_

_Come on! There is still something from that boy Tom Riddle._

_No!_

_OK, as you thing... but it's not beneficial for you. Well, we'll see. Soon or later you'll open to your feelings and her._

Riddle stepped into the tent and found Hermione sitting on the stairs, listening to Ron's radio, melancholic melodies was coming from it. Ignoring others' stares, he approached her and sat down next to her. She looked at him in surprise, but quickly turned her head away and hugged her knees.

He watched her for a while and then he spoke: 'Truth or dare?'

Hermione looked at him again, but this time in disbelief in her eyes. She was seeking some mockery or just Slytherin glint, but there was nothing like that. Instead of this she saw seriousness. Did he honestly wanted to play that tricky game with her? Should she say truth... or dare?

'Truth,' she answered finally.

He hesitated. What should he ask? Then it hit him - as first he ought to ask something light.

'How are you feeling?'

That question was unexpected and it shocked her. It was the least expected thing he could ever ask, she was really taken by that even though she knew he lied... he had to. He couldn't be interested in well being of a mudblood.

'I'm confused,' she said slowly. 'I fell sad and angry. Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

_I guess he'll never stop surprising me_, Hermione thought.

'Why do you even pretend you care? I don't believe you,' she said simply.

Tom wasn't surprised by that, in fact, he waited for it.

'I'm annoyed,' he started, 'because you are sad and angry with that idiot and I don't like your depressed mood. It's true that the locket is happy about it and I should be as well, but this time I'm not. And I honestly don't understand this. Friends should stick together and I assume he can't be your friend when he has been hurting you and acting like a spoiled child.'

Hermione had to admit he had a point. Ron left even when he had promised he'll help Harry with Hermione. And he hurt her... she was sad, she cried, she waited for him...

'He left because he was jealous, hungry...?' asked Riddle, who seemed to be confused, too, and shrugged.

'Why would he be jealous?' asked Hermione.

She felt her cheeks burning. She had no idea why she blushed. Yes, Ron said a few things that made her feel awkward, but she didn't know the reason.

Riddle looked at her with strange look on his face. He peeked at her red cheeks.

'I don't know, you tell me...'

'What do you mean?' asked Hermione whose heart started to pump faster.

'Maybe he really saw some affection that didn't aim to him.'

'Harry's just my friend and you two,' Hermione whispered and furiously looked at Antonin and then back at Riddle, 'are... Slytherins.'

'Wow, you has truly enlightened me,' he sneered and Hermione frowned.

'What did you expect me to say? That I'm in love with you all?'

'No. One of us would be enough,' he teased.

'What?' Hermione gasped and Riddle smirked. She was quite outraged.

'Just joking. I'm a monster, Antonin's skilled in fighting and he's proud of it and Harry...' Riddle hesitated.

'Harry loves someone else and he's my best friend. Literally.'

Riddle looked at her uncannily, then he looked at Harry, who has been watching them all along. Riddle turned back to Hermione.

'That was unexpected. And the girl... loves him too?'

'Yes.'

'I'm astonished,' he said with widened eyes, but in amused way. 'So Weasley put funny images into his head.'

'I think so...' said Hermione.

Harry was surprised how they were talking. Riddle made Hermione speak. But there was something that worried him - what purpose Riddle had? Did he try to persuade Hermione that he's honest and trustworthy?

* * *

Hermione went sleeping in better mood despite the fact he was a Slytherin, monster, murderer and Voldemort... but he made her feel better... more relaxed and less lonely.

_He probably just tried to manipulate you... maybe he'll try again, maybe he'll try to lure some information out of you... you need to be carefull_, said Hermione's conscience.

* * *

On the other day Riddle didn't stop surprising her. Just after finishing her breakfast, Riddle's voice came out of the bathroom.

'I need a haircut. Hermione?'

Hermione almost choked on her tea. She didn't know how to react. She just managed to raise her eyebrows and look at Antonin and Harry who were surprised as she.

Riddle came out of the bathroom with impatient expression.

'Why me?' asked Hermione precariously.

'Because you're a girl,' he answered simply.

Hermione tried to look as calm as possible. Funny... how could simple words sound so unusual. _You're a girl_. That sentence will reverberate in her head for a long time. It was the second time a Slytherin indirectly said he noticed.

After a few seconds of silence she nodded. Contented smile appeared on his face, perfectly happy with her answer. He sat on a bench and waited. Harry handed Hermione scissors. She looked briefly at him and Antonin in uncertainty. This whole situation was absurd for her, but Harry and Antonin were quite amused by this.

Hermione sighed and lowered his head. She was surprised by softness of his hair, they were perfectly combed, but not at all greasy or thin. She stifled the urge to run her fingers through his hair and started to cut them on his neck. Riddle, on the other hand, would appreciate if she ran her finger through his hair. Now she was just slightly touching his neck... and his imagination ran on full speed. What it would be like to have her fingers in his hair? He thought it would be amazing. Riddle also assumed that her fingers wouldn't stay only in his hair.

After a few minutes she finished. He touched the back of his neck and felt that his hair are shorten and cut in a perfect horizontal line. Riddle turned to face Hermione's dubious face. He smiled softly, grabbed her hand and softly pressed his lips on her knuckles.

Without breaking an eye contact he quietly said: 'Thank you, Granger.'

He stood up with smugness all over his face - she had blushed - and went out of the tent for a bit of a fresh air. He needed to cool off.

Everything was so strange to him. He never experienced such feeling... feeling which was slightly - but still calling for attention - tickling in his lower abdomen. Why did he feel this...? He didn't even how to name it. He never felt this. She was just a mudblood... Not a common mudblood though. Hermione was special.

His thoughts were interrupted by Antonin who called his name from the tent. Riddle came back and he saw all of them standing.

'We should move somewhere else... to some place with supermarket. We need some food and here is none,' said Potter.

* * *

They moved near a little town on the south of England. Hermione pulled out some money from her bag and invisibility cloak.

'Riddle, you'll go to the supermarket, I'll go with you under, but this cloak so I could keep an eye on you.'

Hermione handed him money and he stared at her as she gone crazy.

'Me? Shopping?' he asked with stone expression. Hermione sighed. She didn't expect this to be easy.

'Yes. You'll buy spaghetti and bolognese sauce,' when she saw that emotionless face she rolled her eyes. 'Besides, I'll go with you.'


End file.
